Springtime
by kate669
Summary: It's Poppy's first time participating in Troll Village's annual hunt for a mate, but there's one guy in particular she can't seem to get out of her mind. Meanwhile, a pretty young female inadvertently causes problems for a couple other members of the Snack Pack! (This is my first fic, and I know it'll probably be negated by the Holiday Special, but it's still fun. Go easy on me!)
1. chapter 1

A golden sunrise was just beginning to graze the treetops above Troll Village, cascading a thousand rays down through the leaves. As it grew, an orchestra of cicadas could be heard humming their morning greeting to the world.

Poppy's eyes fluttered open, her ears twitching slightly at the sound. A wide grin spread across her face as she remembered what day it was.

"Good morning, Springtime!" she called out happily, bouncing out of bed and turning a series of cartwheels. She had been looking forward to this day for a long time - it was the first Spring since her coronation. Springtime was an important season for Trolls. Like any other warm-blooded creature, it was the time of year when the newly matured of their species set out to find a mate. Of course, Poppy was already in her twenties, but being a Princess (and now a Queen), she had held off on joining the ritual for a few years. She wasn't forbidden from participating, but with her father getting older, she figured it was better to wait until she had come of age and claimed her throne.

As she skipped and twirled about her pod in preparation for the day, Poppy could barely contain her excitement. She had chosen a bright yellow-white dress with short flowing sleeves, interwoven with golden ribbons to look like the sun. The blue flowers on her headband had been replaced with daisies, their petals pure white except for the soft pink tips. She was going to put herself out there for all the village to see, in hopes of attracting herself a King. She could think of a few candidates off the top of her head with useful skills for ruling, but she secretly hoped there would also be a romantic attraction. After all, the fairytale princesses always managed to land themselves a looker...why shouldn't she?

Her breakfast finished at last, she exited her pod and ran off to find her friends. Several of them had participated in the springtime ritual before, but none had actually chosen a mate yet. That was okay - it was never a guarantee, and those who didn't pair with another were never made to feel inferior. It had to be a mutual decision; the selection of a partner was generally for life.

"There you are!" called DJ Suki, waving at Poppy from atop a wide mushroom. "C'mon up here; the boys are just getting started!"

Poppy clambered up onto the mushroom to join DJ, Satin and Chenille. "Where's Smidge?" she asked.

"She'll be along," DJ reassured her. "I think she had something extra special planned for this year."

"Look!" Satin pointed downward. "Here come the guys!"

Biggie, Fuzzbert, and Guy Diamond came into view, and the girls waved. In addition to his beloved pet worm, Biggie was carrying a large woven basket covered with a red and white checkered cloth, from which a sweet, rich aroma wafted. The pastries inside were puffy and filled with sweet cream, and there were a fair number of them, but the grand prize lay at the bottom of the basket: a strawberry tart for Biggie's special lady, whomever she might be.

Guy Diamond, on the other hand, carried nothing, but was sporting a little white collar and bow tie around his neck. "This'll be easy to dance in," he explained. " I'm gonna sweep her off her feet!"

Fuzzbert proudly held up his kazoo.

"Aww!" said Poppy. "I'm sure there's a Troll out there whose favorite instrument is the kazoo."

Through his bright green shock of hair, Fuzzbert blew into the kazoo. A shower of glitter sprayed out the end, and a split second later, out popped a beautiful bouquet of flowers! The girls applauded Fuzzbert's unique performance.

"Dude - that was awesome, Fuzz-man!" Everyone looked up to see Cooper arrive, with Smidge close behind.

"And what sort of trick are you going to perform, Cooper?" Chenille asked him sweetly.

"Not this year," Cooper confessed. "I decided to sit this one out and take a break. But I'll still be helping Smidge!"

"Oh?" Poppy looked at them both inquisitively.

Smidge said nothing, but gestured to Cooper. He stepped over to her carefully, placing one of his front feet on her tiny hand. All of a sudden, they saw her lift him into the air, balancing his lanky frame on one finger. Cooper laughed exuberantly, somehow performing a tap dance on Smidge's index finger. The diminutive yellow Troll beamed with pride.

"I have such talented friends!" squealed Poppy. "Any Troll would be honored to have you as theirs!"

"And what about you?" DJ Suki asked her suddenly. "This might be your first year, but your choice holds a little more weight for the village, doesn't it? Your mate would be King!"

"I don't know," Poppy replied. "My dad told me something similar the other day, and I know he trusts me to make the right choice, but..." Her voice trailed off as she absentmindedly picked at the ribbon on her dress. "The one Troll I was hoping to see here isn't likely to show."

A series of sympathetic nods came her way from her friends. They all knew who she meant. Branch had been old enough to participate in the springtime ritual for almost a decade now, yet he never had. With his constant worrying about the Bergen threat, starting a family had been the furthest thing from his mind, and even after regaining his colors, he had been distant on the subject. Oh, sure, he still spent time with Poppy, and he seemed happy enough to be around her - but social gatherings still were clearly not his thing. Especially with the prospect of competition.

Poppy sighed. "Maybe this is a mistake. Do I really even need a King?"

"Girl, will you listen to yourself?" DJ Suki poked her arm playfully. "No one is forcing you to choose a mate! We've all been there, Sweetie - why not just look at what's available, and if you don't find one you like, there's always next year."

"Or the year after that!" Cooper put in helpfully.

"Don't look now," interrupted Smidge, "but here come our newbies!"

Everyone turned to see a group of young trolls in a variety of colors, fanning out into the clearing. Smidge rubbed her hands together in excitement. "Time to grab myself a man!" she grinned.

"You go, Smidge!" Poppy cheered, a little half-heartedly. Most of these boys on parade were barely adults. How was she supposed to find a king amongst a gaggle of what were basically still children?

A yellow female Troll with black-tipped red hair was weaving her way through the crowd, her steps so feather-light that it was almost like she was dancing on the wind. As she twirled past the mushroom, her eyes met Guy Diamond's. She smiled radiantly, and one didn't have to look very hard to see a spark light up in the Glitter Troll's eyes.

Without missing a beat, he stepped forward and bowed formally. The pretty yellow Troll giggled, and paused her dance but for one final twirl in his direction.

"My dear, you shame the sun with your beauty!" Guy Diamond rose smoothly from his bow, unashamed of the line he had totally "borrowed" from Branch. If the master poet had been around to hear it, he almost certainly would have shot Guy a death glare, but for now he was still nowhere to be seen. "Pray tell me your name, little one!"

The girl returned his bow with all the grace of a prima ballerina. "Zia," she replied. "I've heard of you - you're Guy Diamond! I love watching you dance...you've been quite an inspiration to me, actually. And these are your friends?"

Completely flattered, Guy Diamond gestured around the group, introducing everyone. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one smitten with the newcomer. When he got to Biggie, the giant blue Troll let out a high-pitched squeak, clinging to Mr. Dinkles as if his life depended on it. Fumbling at the basket with his free hand, he managed to mumble, "C-creampuff?"

"Thank you!" Zia accepted the treat, and it was gone in two bites. She extended her hand again to pet Mr. Dinkles, who responded with a cheerful mewing noise. "He's adorable!" she gushed. "What do you feed him?"

"Um...er..." Biggie stammered, glancing left and right in hopes that someone would bail him out. "You...do you like...strawberries?"

"O-KAY!" Guy Diamond's auto-tuned voice rang through the group. "Save your tart, Biggie...Miss Zia, would you grant me the honor of a dance?"

"I'd love to!" Zia beamed. In a split second, DJ Suki had whistled for her Wooferbug, and proceeded to cut the perfect jam for the two Trolls to dance to. "And yes, Biggie - I love strawberries!" she called over her shoulder, as they waltzed off, not even paying attention to the music.

Cooper laid a paw on Biggie's shoulder. "Hey...tough break, Big Guy," he said reassuringly.

"Don't call me that!" Biggie wailed. "She said she likes strawberries..." He fished the tart out of the bottom of the basket and stared at it, looking like he might burst into tears at any moment.

Poppy, who had been watching the scene unfold with mild amusement, reached out and wrapped her arms around Biggie's neck. "Don't cry, Biggie!" she soothed. "There are plenty of others, I'm sure...wait!" Her heart fluttered as she noticed a flash of blue at the edge of the clearing, away from the rest of the crowd. She squinted, then jumped off the mushroom and ran off. "Branch!" she shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally, Branch could hear Poppy coming long before she approached him. He groaned inwardly, mustering all his willpower to put on a bright grin for her.

"Branch!" she cried happily, throwing her arms around him. He returned the hug willingly enough, but was grateful that she kept this one brief. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't," he confessed, "but I decided it might be time to give it a shot. I'm not getting any younger, you know," he added with a chuckle. His eyes hadn't left Poppy for an instant. Her dress fascinated him - the intricate designs of the gold ribbon on the airy white fabric complemented her magenta skin, reminding him of an idyllic sunrise.

"So...you don't mind...?" Poppy ventured.

"Mind what?"

"Me joining the search!"

"Poppy, you're the Queen. You can do whatever you want!" Branch reassured her, forcing himself not to choke on his words. To be honest, he had been looking forward to this day too. In previous Springs, he had merely rolled his eyes at the frolicsome antics of his fellow Trolls, but Poppy's absence from the bunch had not escaped his attention. As much as he knew that every eligible Troll would probably be on her like slime on a snail, he had decided it might be time to cast aside his doubts and throw his name into the mix. He loved her - oh, how he loved her more than anything in the world - but he would let it be her choice, not his. If she deemed him unworthy, then who was he to tell her differently?

Poppy took his hand and led him back to the mushroom, then stopped. Something was different about him. "Branch," she whispered, sniffing the air, "are you wearing...musk?"

His blue face flushed until it was nearly as dark as his hair. She'd noticed the scent he had rubbed on himself in an attempt to shed the image of the old, sweaty, reclusive Branch. He had thought about asking Satin and Chenille to make him a new pair of trousers to replace his patchwork shorts, but by the time he decided to actually participate, there was no time left. So he had settled for boiling down some spruce needles with a little rubbing alcohol, and after a quick bath, the homemade cologne was ready.

Poppy inhaled the scent, and a grin spread across her face. "It suits you, Branch," she assured him. "Now come on - let's go!" She resumed her stride, still leading him by the hand to the mushroom where she'd left her friends only a short while ago. Cooper had left to follow Smidge, and Fuzzbert was wandering through the young Trolls with his kazoo held up...somehow.

"What's with Biggie?" Branch inquired.

"Oh, he saw a Troll he really liked," Chenille began.

"...but she went off with Guy Diamond instead." Satin finished.

 _Oh, boy,_ thought Branch. _This won't end well..._

Biggie had put the strawberry tart back in the basket, and was now staring morosely at the ground. Poppy eyed him worriedly, hoping he would be able to overcome his heartbreak before the end of the day. In the distance, she could see Zia and Guy Diamond still dancing. DJ Suki had atempted to follow them on her Wooferbug, but they were spinning and stepping so fast, even she couldn't seem to keep up. Finally, the Wooferbug trudged back to the rest of the Snack Pack, emitting a shrill wheeze as if out of breath. Seeing that Branch had joined the group, DJ waved to him. "Smellin' good there!" she called out.

"Uh...thanks?" Branch blushed again, hunching into his vest a little. "So...Biggie...what sort of goodies did you bring for the ladies?"

Still focused on the ground, Biggie mechanically reached into the basket and pulled out a creampuff, handing it to Branch. He examined it questioningly, tilting his head in confusion. "Wow, you're really taking this bad, aren't you? So Guy just waltzed in and stole her out from under your nose?"

Biggie shook his head. "It's only fair - he made the first move."

Branch did the only logical thing he could think of - he took a bite out of the creampuff. The pastry was still warm, and he closed his eyes as the rich cream melted on his tongue. "Mmmmm," he murmured. "She doesn't know what she's missing."

Now it was Poppy's - and the rest of the group's - turn to tilt their heads at Branch. He was known for having a sweet tooth, but it seemed he was enjoying that creampuff just a little too much. As he swallowed the last bit of pastry, he felt everyone's eyes on him. "What?" he snapped. "It was delicious! If that girl doesn't appreciate Biggie's baking, she doesn't deserve him!"

"She had one," Biggie murmured sadly.

"And you just let her get away with it?" Branch scoffed. "C'mon, man - where's your sense of pride? Show her that you're just as worth it as Guy Diamond is!" He jumped up and clapped his hands sharply. "Put your chest out!"

Biggie rose to his feet, drew in a breath, and puffed out his chest as instructed. After a minute, he couldn't hold it in anymore, the breath escaping him like a deflated balloon.

"Good start," Branch noted. "How many of those creampuffs do you have left?"

"Branch!" Poppy protested. "He needs those!"

"I didn't mean for me!" Branch shot back. "There's bound to be another girl or two around here with a craving for pastries. Maybe if she realizes there's competition, she'll work a little harder to get him back. You don't really think Guy Diamond is the only Troll she's interested in, do you?"

"Uh...Branch?" Poppy tugged at his vest, causing him to turn his head. Guy Diamond was glaring at him from about six feet away, while Zia had a horrified look on her face. Her pretty yellow cheeks were flushing pink, and her knees wavered slightly as her large turquoise eyes began to fill with tears.

 _"Thank you,_ Branch!" Guy Diamond's voice was low and angry. Without another word, he whirled around and marched toward his pod. Zia turned to watch him go, but did not follow.

Poppy ran up to Zia and surrounded her in a comforting embrace. "Please excuse _Branch,"_ she begged, glaring at him from the side. "He didn't mean any harm - he's _still learning to be social."_

Branch glared back at the harshness in how she had said his name, but he knew she was right. He slumped against the stalk of the mushroom in guilt, not wanting to stay, but not willing to leave.

Over Poppy's shoulder, Zia could see Biggie gazing at her wistfully. This was her first Springtime as well, and she certainly hadn't planned on it going like this. Guy Diamond was charming, true, but there was something about Biggie that made her heart smile. Silently, she broke free of Poppy's hug and stepped cautiously toward him.

"I...enjoyed the creampuff," she whispered shyly. "Thank you again."

"Don't mention it, " replied Biggie with a sigh. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"Do you think," Zia began, "that I could maybe sample more of your pastries sometime? I really do love strawberries, and I'd be interested to see what you can make with them."

Biggie's heart leapt into his throat. His hand hovered over the basket, ready to produce the strawberry tart. But something made him hesitate. "I'd like that, Zia," he smiled gently at the young Troll. "But the day isn't over yet. Go and enjoy yourself, and if you haven't found someone by sunset, I'll be here. If you're still interested, that is."

Zia smiled again - a real smile, as bright as the Southwestern sun. "Thank you!" she cried. "I'll see you around, Biggie - I can't wait to try more of those pastries!"

Biggie watched her go, then gave Mr. Dinkles a squeeze. The chartreuse worm nuzzled into his master's arm lovingly. Walking over to Branch, Biggie set the basket on the ground. "Here - I won't be needing these anymore."

"What?" Branch was shocked. "But - you worked hard on those! Are you sure there isn't another girl you might even have a hint of interest in?"

"I don't think so," Biggie murmured. "My heart has never felt like this before, Branch. Zia makes it glow. No one else has _ever_ had that effect on me."

"Hint hint!" DJ sauntered over, prodding an elbow into Branch's side. "All these years you've avoided this shindig, and you finally decide to join in at the same time Poppy does? You're not fooling anyone, Mr. Spruce Musk!"

"Do you _have_ to call me that?" groaned Branch.

"Quiet!" Satin and Chenille ordered simultaneously. "You've got work to do! Now take these and go change!" From out of nowhere, the twins produced a fine pair of black trousers and a loose white shirt with blue and gold trim around the collar and sleeves. Branch was about to ask if Poppy had put them up to it - when he whirled his head around and realized she wasn't there.

 _Oh, great,_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

With a quick nod of thanks to the twins, Branch threw his new clothes over his shoulder and ran in the direction of his bunker. By the time he got there, he was panting hard. _Gotta cut back on the chocolate,_ he thought. _Okay...think about this. Do I go after Poppy first, or try and apologize to Guy Diamond?_ He reached his front door at last, throwing open the hatch and diving in at lightning speed.

The shirt was much fancier than he was used to, but made out of sturdy linen. The blue strands of thread trimming the neckline and sleeves matched his cobalt hair perfectly. Branch thought it looked a bit too puffy, but who was he to question the village's top fashion experts? The trousers were a perfect fit, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he glanced down at his round belly, grateful that he still had room to move without fear of pinching something.

 _Just one more thing,_ he decided. Reaching for his bottle of spruce musk, he splashed a few drops into his palm and rubbed it into his neck. It had a cooling effect, and he finally felt ready. _Okay,_ he said to himself. _If I were Poppy, I would want to make sure my friends were alright before anything else._ With that thought in his mind, he climbed out of his bunker, closed the hatch, and made his way to Guy Diamond's pod.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. After about thirty seconds, he heard a shuffling noise from within, and the glittery Troll finally poked his head out with an expression that was anything but welcoming.

"Look, Guy," Branch began, "I owe you an apology. I wasn't trying to make you think Zia should choose Biggie over you - I just wanted to give him a proper shot at impressing the girl he likes."

Guy Diamond raised an eyebrow, but still said nothing.

"The day's still young, you know," ventured Branch. "Who knows? There are plenty of girls to dance with. Be angry at me all you want, but don't take it out on Biggie. You know how sensitive he is!"

"Boy, do I ever," muttered Guy Diamond. "As for you, Branch...what is that I'm smelling?"

"Can we _please_ stick to the point?" Branch practically yelled. "It's spruce musk, for crying out loud! I made it myself! Now, what's it gonna take to get you back out there and celebrating with the rest of us? I've still got to find Poppy and apologize to her, too."

"Ah." Guy Diamond held up a finger. "You missed her by about five minutes - she already stopped by to check up on me. What a great Queen we have!" he finished reverently.

 _Yeah,_ Branch thought. _What a Queen. And what a scumbag subject I'm turning out to be._

"I think she's gone back to join in the festivities," Guy added. "It's like you said - the day is still young. So I tell you what. Let me try on some of that musk, and we'll consider you forgiven and get back to partying."

"Won't it make your glitter all sticky?" Branch wondered, fishing in his pocket for the bottle.

"Only one way to find out!" Guy Diamond accepted the bottle and gleefully began to dab its contents on his body.

"Whoa whoa WHOA - go easy!" cried Branch. "I used the last of my spruce tea needles to make that!" But he had to admit, it suited Guy Diamond almost as much as it suited him. And it didn't really affect his ability to sparkle. _I'll have to remember this recipe,_ Branch mused.

They left Guy's pod together, and ran back to the center of the village. Young Trolls were still milling around; a few had already paired together. They passed Fuzzbert, who was surrounded by about four young females, all saucer-eyed in adoration at his kazoo trick. Branch arched his left eyebrow at the spectacle, but he decided to keep his thoughts to himself this time.

"Biggie!" Guy Diamond called out, as they returned to the mushroom. "Sorry about earlier. Friends?"

Biggie nodded. "You were bold enough to make the first move, so if you're still interested in Zia, I won't stand in your way."

Guy Diamond shrugged. "Eh...I can find a pretty girl to dance with any day of the year. But she's obviously special to you, and I'm not going to prevent that if I can help it. She loves strawberries, after all."

With a tearful smile, Biggie swooped Guy Diamond up and squished him into a three-way hug with Mr. Dinkles, who apparently wasn't too fond of the spruce musk, since he kept trying to push back from Biggie's arm.

"Strawberries," murmured Branch. He still couldn't see Poppy anywhere, but at least he'd managed to set things right between Biggie and Guy Diamond. Walking out alone into the crowd of Trolls, he noticed the sun had long since passed its noontime position. And then he heard a shriek from above, as if someone were falling. His heart racing, he began to run toward the source of the sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poppy knew that Branch certainly hadn't meant to hurt anyone - least of all Zia - but she was still annoyed at him. With his exceptional hearing, how could he not tell that the person he was talking about was approaching? He was a character, all right...but for now, she just wanted to comfort her new friend. When Zia pulled away from the hug to speak to Biggie, Poppy had observed quietly, smiling with pride and respect when he offered her both the opportunity to return and the freedom to make her own choice. And when Biggie turned to Branch to offer him the remaining creampuffs, she had slipped away from the group to tend to Guy Diamond. _I'll get to Branch later,_ she promised herself. _We all need to cool down a bit first._

"Guy?" she called, knocking on the glittery pod's door. "Are you in there?"

"Come on in!" he replied, inviting her inside. "Look, Poppy - I'll be fine. We both know Branch wasn't trying to offend anyone. And I'm not going to ruin this day for Biggie, or Zia, or anyone else. You saw it, and so did I - those two clicked! Speaking of which..." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at her, nudging with his elbow.

"Ugh," she huffed. "I know, Guy...but I'm still upset with him. Can't he just be normal for once?"

"You _are_ his normal, Poppy!" Guy Diamond retorted. "You always have been! So he's yet to learn a few social graces - we all know you're the reason his colors returned. Why are you wasting your time looking for something better among all these kids? Zia and Biggie; you and Branch! Everyone can see it when two Trolls are meant for each other! Have you forgotten his confession back in Bergen Town?"

"Of course not!" Poppy said defensively. "But I'm the Queen of the Trolls, and Branch has spent so much time alone, I just don't want him to think I'm pressuring him into anything. Especially becoming the Queen's mate."

Guy Diamond leaned over and placed his hand on Poppy's. "He gave up everything he had for you," he persisted. "He put himself in harm's way to make sure you completed your quest, and I don't think he has any intention of stopping. And Queen or no Queen, I don't think it's the title he cares about."

The smile returned to Poppy's face, and she leapt up from her seat to hug her friend. "Thanks, Guy!" she beamed. "I'm gonna go find him!"

"GOOD LU-U-UCK!" Guy Diamond called after her, as she rushed out of the pod.

Poppy glanced around in several directions. A few young Trolls had managed to pair up, but most were still mingling. Poppy made her way through the busy scene, barely paying attention to anyone around her.

"Queen Poppy!" A voice to her left made her jump, and she stopped to see who it belonged to. A male Troll with orange skin and blue hair, whom she vaguely remembered as Luke, was holding up a bright pink flower toward her. "Please accept this gift, Queen Poppy...it's not as beautiful as you, but it's close!"

She cringed inwardly at the cheese he was spouting. Branch was so much more eloquent. How well she remembered his sarcastic remark about his passion for romance, which was revealed to be a mere front for his actual feelings. Poppy missed those golden words, and hoped it wasn't too late to hear them again. Smiling awkwardly at the orange youth, she took the flower and gave it a kiss before placing it gently back in his hand, hoping he would get the message.

"Ah - Zia!" She smiled as she noticed her new friend skipping past, throwing a final nod of well-wishing to the awkward Luke.

Zia ran up to her and wrapped her arms around in another hug. "Queen Poppy, thank you so much for comforting me earlier," she said. "And don't worry about Mr. Branch - he seems like a kind-hearted Troll, even if he's a little rough from his old life. I'm sure he wasn't speaking maliciously."

"Just 'Poppy' is fine, Zia," the Queen corrected. And you're right. He's always been a little rough around the edges, but he's been watching out for me all my life."

"Do you love him?"

Poppy blinked at the question, unsure how to respond. "Well...yes," she finally managed to say. "To be honest, I'm not sure why either of us decided to take part in the Springtime ritual this year - it's a first for us both."

"Maybe you didn't need to," Zia suggested. "You both seem to have had what you were searching for all along."

The child's wisdom floored Poppy. "I think you're right," she whispered. "But what about you? Have you found anyone you might be interested in?"

"I do like Biggie. And Guy Diamond," Zia confessed. "Guy is witty and confident, and can certainly cut a rug. But Biggie is shy and sensitive. I feel like he needs someone other than Mr. Dinkles to confide in sometimes. I'm still feeling a little torn, but I'm sure I'll figure it out before the end of the day. And in the meantime, there are bound to be other candidates."

"That's fair," Poppy said encouragingly. "Ah...what about Aspen?" Her eyes rose overhead to follow a streak of orange and green through the treetops. "Have you ever tried skitterboarding?"

"No, but I've always wanted to!" Zia jumped up and shot her hair into the branches near where Aspen was careening down. Poppy watched from the ground, with her hands folded around her knees. She wanted to go and find Branch, but she was curious to see if Zia would add another to her list of suitors.

"Sorry, kiddo!" Aspen called out. "I'm not participating this year, but would you like to try the board anyway?"

"Yes please!" Zia jumped up and down, and did her best to hold still as Aspen held out a helmet for her to put on. He showed her how to steady her feet on the bug, then led her up to a smooth, curved branch. "Start out slow," he advised. "Focus on balance first, then speed."

Zia nodded, and gave herself a slight push forward. The skitterbug's tiny legs flew to life, sending her hurtling down the branch.

She didn't even see the knot in their path. The skitterbug sensed it just in time, and lurched upwards slightly to counter. Unfortunately, Zia wasn't prepared for the sudden bump. Poppy cried out in horror as the yellow Troll came plummeting down through the treetops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fair warning: there's fluff at the end. If racy content isn't your thing, sorry (not really sorry).**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Zia shrieked in fright, her arms flailing wildly as she continued to drop. She was still learning to control her hair, and wasn't yet accustomed to using it in life-or-death situations. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced herself for impact...

...and was suddenly hanging in mid-air. Opening one eye cautiously, she looked down to see two coils of hair wrapped snugly around her waist - one bright pink, and one deep blue, extending from opposite sides to hold her in place. Too stunned to make any kind of movement, she closed her eyes again and tried to think of something more pleasant.

Poppy stared across the clearing at Branch, whose eyes remained fixed on Zia. "Don't move, Poppy!" he called out. "If we don't do this just right, we could cause her to fall the rest of the way!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" she shouted back.

"Trust me," said Branch. "We'll get her down, but we've got to do it slowly. Take one step inward, and reel her in just a bit. Try and match my movements."

She did so, her eyes darting back and forth between Branch's feet and the young Troll ensnared in their hair. A few inches at a time, and with their movements matching each other perfectly, they carefully lowered Zia to the ground. It was almost like a dance - a slow, painstaking dance, but still graceful. Aspen looked on from above, impressed at the care they demonstrated in their task. When Zia was a foot off the ground, Aspen breathed a sigh of relief, and swooped down from his perch with his own hair.

"You can open your eyes now, Zia," Poppy smiled. The coils of hair gently unwound from around her waist, and she could only stare at her saviors in complete awe.

"That was amazing!" she breathed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Poppy and Branch looked at each other and shared a chuckle. "Oh, we've had a bit of practice," said Poppy.

"I owe you both my life," Zia continued, taking off the helmet and passing it back to Aspen. "Thank you so much, Mr. Aspen, but I think it'll be awhile before I try skitterboarding again."

"No problem, kid," replied Aspen. "Don't count it out entirely, though...it's the sport of champions! You should see Branch do it!"

Branch blushed and looked at the ground. He had been known to ride a skitterboard or two, even in his grey days, but it wasn't something he liked to draw attention to. Mostly he had taken it up as a way to improve his reflexes. "Are you sure you're okay, Zia?" he asked, checking her over one last time to make sure there was no blood, swelling or bruising.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Branch," she smiled.

"No need for the 'Mister' - just call me Branch." He took one of her hands gently in his, as if still checking to make sure she was unharmed. "And please accept my heartfelt apologies for what I said earlier. I hope you understand I was only trying to help out a friend."

She smiled back at him, and he felt the weight of forgiveness lift from his heart. "Biggie is lucky to have a friend like you," she praised. "May I come back with you both? I...have something to say to Biggie. And to Guy Diamond."

"Of course!" said Poppy. "Have you made a decision already?"

Zia nodded. "I have."

"That was quick," Branch muttered. Poppy dug her elbow into his ribs. "AGH!" he protested. "What is with everyone's elbows digging into me today?"

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," Poppy replied. The tone of her voice mystified him, and as the three of them walked back to the Snack Pack's meeting mushroom, he pondered his fate. Was she being playful? Or was she going to let him have it for his actions? Though he knew Zia had forgiven him, he still hadn't talked it out with Poppy. Granted, there hadn't really been time to bring it up, but he hated the thought of her being upset with him.

"Hi, guys!" Smidge called out cheerfully. "Oh, my gah - Branch, you look like you joined a boy band! Where on Earth did you get that shirt?"

 _"Hey!"_ snapped the twins. Smidge ignored them, and continued chortling. Branch smacked a hand to his forehead. He'd forgotten he was wearing the blasted thing.

"Did you see anyone you liked, Smidge?" Poppy asked hopefully.

"Nope." Smidge shook her head and grinned. "There was this one gawky little dude that seemed to like my act, but I don't think he's really my type. He tried to give me a flower."

Poppy put a hand to her mouth to hide a giggle. "Poor Luke," she said. "I'm sure he'll find someone eventually."

"Has anyone seen Fuzzbert?" wondered DJ Suki.

"We saw him out and about with a couple of females," replied Poppy. "I guess he'll be busy for awhile." She tried not to think too much about what that would entail.

"Cooper?" Branch put in. "Are you okay over there?"

Cooper lay completely sprawled out on the ground, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "I never want to tap dance again as long as I live," he wheezed, looking in Smidge's direction. "She wore me out, Branch! No breaks, not even to make cupcakes!"

Now Branch was the one laughing. "Oh, you'll be back to tap dancing soon enough. Drink some water - and never say never!" he added, with a serious nod.

"Branch," whispered Poppy, "look."

He turned his head, and his eyes widened. Zia had pulled Biggie and Guy Diamond to one side, and now stood eyeing them both with a shy expression on her face. Branch's ear twitched; he wasn't normally one for listening in on other people's conversations, but he figured Zia didn't need to know just how sensitive his hearing actually was. He could keep a secret.

"I wanted to thank you," she began, "for making my first Springtime such a great one. You're both wonderful, but I believe there's only one mate for me."

Biggie's eyes widened, and he did his best to stifle a gulp. Holding Mr. Dinkles a little tighter, he waited to hear her verdict.

"Guy Diamond," Zia nodded to the Glitter Troll, "your dancing is amazing, and I meant it when I said you were an inspiration to me. I'd love to dance with you again sometime..."

Guy Diamond's jaw dropped. Biggie froze completely.

"...as long as Biggie doesn't mind." She stepped forward and placed her small hand in his much larger one. "Biggie, my heart sings when you look at me, and in your eyes I see stars that no Troll could ever hope to visit in this lifetime."

 _She's not half bad,_ thought Branch, his smile broadening.

The touch of her hand sent a warm feeling through Biggie's entire body, so much that he practically glowed. Placing Mr. Dinkles on his shoulder, he reached down to pick Zia up and spin her around in a loving hug, his laughter and hers mixing harmoniously. Guy Diamond stood back graciously, happy to see his friend finally get what he wanted...no, needed. Of course he would dance with Zia again, but it would be just for fun...nothing more.

Branch suddenly remembered the basket of pastries, still sitting next to the mushroom stalk, where he'd left it before running home to change clothes. Snaking his hair over, he latched onto the handle and spirited the basket discreetly over to where Biggie and Zia were still caught in their embrace. The strawberry tart was inside, waiting for Zia when they were ready.

Poppy admired the scene before her, and her own smile was just as radiant. _All's well that ends well,_ she thought. _Well...almost._ "So...Branch. I think these two lovebirds will be just fine. Walk with me?"

He couldn't say no. He could never say no to his Queen. Even if she weren't royalty, she would always be a Queen to him. Without another word, he followed her to a secluded part of the forest. They sat side by side on a patch of moss, and it seemed like an eternity before Poppy spoke again.

"Branch," she said flatly, "You're a real jerk sometimes."

 _Ow!_ "Okay - I deserved that. Yes, Poppy, I _can_ be a jerk! You've known me for how many years now?"

"A little over twenty," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Poppy, you sound like me! Are you alright?" Branch wasn't sure whether he was setting himself up for another outburst, but he felt the need to go on. "Look - I'm deeply sorry for causing tension. Not just today, but always. I'm not tactful like you are, but I _am_ trying. I'll _always_ be trying for you."

"What about for the rest of the village?"

That surprised him. Was she asking what he thought she was asking him? "Poppy, I'm a Troll too, and this is my home. I'll _always_ be working hard to make sure our people are safe." Without thinking, he reached a hand up to graze her cheek. "I have a beautiful, passionate, _miraculous_ Queen to love and protect. To offer my guidance when I can, and to comfort when the burdens of ruling become too much." His voice grew softer as he continued, his hand now mere centimeters from her hair. "She is my Sun, and I'm her Moon. The world revolves around her, and I revolve around her world."

Poppy looked down at his hand, barely daring to move. On the cuff of his shirt sleeve, she could see a golden crescent moon pattern stitched into the blue. The realization finally sank in: they were meant to be. Her pink eyes sparkled at the truth in his words, and she inched her face closer to his, wanting to be as near to him as possible.

Branch hesitated a moment before lifting his hand the rest of the way up to her hair. When he made contact, her eyes closed, and she sank willingly into his touch. Guided by instinct, Branch slowly leaned even closer, pressing his lips gently to hers. From there, it was all over. His hand reached deeper into her hair, caressing it lovingly, moaning into her lips as she fervently returned the kiss. The hum of the cicadas resumed; the shadows of the day grew long around the two lovers, who paid it no mind as their mouths continued their dance. Poppy brought a hand up to trace the outline of Branch's left ear between two fingers, causing him to shiver in delight. Through their continued oral contact, he emitted a low growl, his grip on her hair tightening just enough to hold her in place. She moaned softly, but made no move to resist. She pressed against him eagerly, reveling in how strong and warm he felt.

"Branch," she murmured through the kiss.

"Hmmmmmmmm?" he purred, his lips tracing up her cheek to nestle in her hair.

"We should probably, um...take this inside. It looks like it's getting late."

"Oh, now let me think," he chuckled softly. "If only we had someplace we could go...with a door we could lock...where no one would think of disturbing us..."

They pulled back to look at each other, grinning at the thought. Just as the sun was making its final descent into the evening sky, they arrived at Branch's bunker, and it seemed like he couldn't open the hatch fast enough. Poppy had chosen her mate, and could finally claim him as her own. As for Branch, he had never wanted anything more.


End file.
